


Temptation

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Panty Sniffing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, demons are not immune to temptation, panty theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: Lucifer may not seem like the type, but what he does behind closed doors is purely between him and himself.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Temptation

It was the one and only time he had allowed her to take control. She had done things to him that he was much too prideful to ask for again, but it has repeated like a film in his mind. One thing still lingered in his mind even when he tried to forget. One taste still lingered on his tongue no matter how bitter the coffee he drank was. It was her essence. The taste of her he quite literally drank in from the panties she used to muffle his complaints. It had been a week since their experience, but it had never left his mind. It wouldn’t have been wrong to even say that it had awakened something inside of him.

So when she was dragged away from the house by Asmodeus and Mammon, it gave him the opportunity to do something absolutely shameful. Something that he rather would’ve liked telling his brothers off for instead of being the perpetrator himself. They were a cute pair of black panties. With all the pairs she had in her drawer, there wouldn’t be a way for her to miss it that much, would there?

It had been a week and a half since he had her underwear in his possession, hidden away in a private compartment in his desk. Despite it all, even the avatar of pride had been too nervous to do anything more than to just have them. Fingers fidgeted with the pen in his hand as he became too distracted to focus on his work. His mind, regretfully, wandering elsewhere. That film played again in his mind, that taste reemerged on his tongue, and their scent…

He dropped the pen on the papers before him and closed the folder after, taking care to clear the space in front of him. He knew what he was about to do was wrong, _filthy_ even, but demons are not immune to falling into temptation no matter how highly they think of themselves. His hand reached down to the last drawer on his left side and he pulled it out. On the surface it seemed empty, but what was underneath it was more important. He pulled out the wooden board on the inside and picked out the black panties he had hidden within, fixing the board back in its place and shutting the drawer.

Lucifer leaned back in his chair juggling the pros and cons of his decisions. He knew it was wrong. However, his mind and his body, for once, had been different. The more he thought against it, the less he paid attention to himself. His hand had slowly moved her panties closer to his face. So much closer until the smell of her completely melted away any doubts he had left.

It was _intoxicating_ , her scent. It was so shameful how much he loved it. He couldn’t stop smelling it. Smelling her. Using his free hand, he unbuckled his belt and loosened his pants. His hardened length sprang free from its restraints and he groaned. He pulled his glove off with his teeth and tossed it onto his desk. Then he took a deep breath. He wrapped his free hand around his cock with a shudder as he groaned again, slowly beginning to stroke himself. He felt the world around him melt away, his pace quickened as he breathed her in again and his chest heaved.

He moved faster ignoring the knot that tightened in the pit of his stomach. Thoughts of only her flooded his mind. Her lips, her eyes, her body, her-

He couldn't even think about her long enough before he was done. He covered his mouth with the thin fabric, moaning into it. His pants, his desk, even the lower half of his loosened shirt were all soiled with his seed. As regrettable as he may have been after the fact, he could not reject the fact that he liked, dare he even say _loved_ , how good it felt to fall into temptation.

He was a demon, after all. One with a very good poker face if push came to shove.


End file.
